Tudo Vai Mudar
by Dieggo
Summary: Às vezes, um acontecimento pode mudar a essência de alguém e junto, mudar tudo a sua volta.Galera, essa fic é repleta de slash, ou seja, relacionamento gay. Não curte, não leia, ok?Essa primeira postagem é curtinha porque é apenas o prólogo. As seguintes
1. Prólogo Diálogo

**"Às vezes, um acontecimento trágico pode mudar para sempre a essência de alguém e junto, mudar tudo ao seu redor"**

**Galera, esse primeiro capítulo é pequenininho porque é apenas o prólogo. os próximos serão maiores. Prometo que não vou demorar a postar os capítulos vindouros. Pretendo colocar um a cada três ou quatro dias. Sei o quanto é horrível ficar esperando por capítulo novo que nunca vem.**

**Espero que gostem e, se possível, read and review.**

Everything is gonna change

Diálogo?

Harry finalmente fechou o pergaminho e saiu da biblioteca. Já devia ser quase dez da noite e ele não conseguira terminar toda a sua redação de Poções. Snape, além de cada vez mais intragável, estava se tornando insuportavelmente exigente, devido à proximidade dos N.O.M.s. Quando estava chegando ao fim do corredor, uma voz o fez parar.

- Hei, Potter!

Ele se virou, reconhecendo aquela voz tão odiada.

- Não enche, Malfoy. Já tenho muito com o que me preocupar pra ficar te dando idéia.

- Quanta hostilidade para um grifinório!

- Vai à merda!

- Oh, calma, Potter, eu não quero brigar, está bem? Será que dava pra gente conversar um pouco?

Harry considerou fortemente a hipótese de estar louco. Ele não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos lhe diziam. Malfoy querendo conversar? Que diabos era aquilo?

- O que é? Fala logo!

- Aqui não. Será que poderíamos ir a um lugar mais reservado. Não quero que ninguém nos interrompa. Além disso, já são quase dez horas e se continuarmos por muito tempo assim à vista nos corredores, vamos nos encrencar.

- Não. Não vou a lugar algum. Seja lá o que for que você tem a dizer, diga aqui mesmo. – Harry não achava Malfoy nem um pouco confiável para ir com ele para um lugar deserto. Não que ele o temesse, mas preferia evitar maiores problemas.

Malfoy fitou Harry nos olhos durante alguns segundos e depois de uma expressão que parecia representar um grande esforço, disse:

- Será que você não poderia largar seu orgulho nem por um momento? – e depois de mais alguns segundos de aparente esforço acrescentou: - Por favor?

- Está bem então, Malfoy, mas é bom que não tente nenhuma gracinha.

- Não é o que eu pretendo. – o loiro disse isso com uma expressão incompreensível nos olhos – não hoje.

Os dois seguiram até encontrar uma sala vazia no final do corredor do terceiro andar. A luz do luar inundava o aposento, tornando-o prateado. Harry se sentou em uma mesa com a mão dentro do bolso, apertando a varinha. Malfoy parou em frente a ele.

- Vamos ficar aqui até amanhã? – Harry perguntou.

Malfoy colocou a mão nos bolsos. Harry apertou com mais força sua varinha. Mas Malfoy simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar.

- Sei que não fui legal com você nem com seus amigos durante todo esse tempo. Ou melhor, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos.

- Espera aí. Você me chamou aqui para fazer uma retrospectiva das suas babaquices? – Harry se levantou da mesa – Ou você acha que eu não me lembro do que você sempre fez conosco?

- Não comece com seus ataques histéricos, Potter. Espere eu terminar. Eu...eu não sei por onde começar, o.k.? Não é muito simples pra mim também. Minha família sempre...

- Sua família sempre foi uma escória de seguidores de Voldemort – Harry se lembrou de Lúcio malfoy no cemitério no final do ano anterior e uma sensação de ódio lhe subiu pela garganta – e, sinceramente, eu não sei o que eu...

- Minha família estava errada! – A frase fez Harry parar e arregalar os olhos para Malfoy. – Eles erraram quando se juntaram a Você-Sabe-Quem. E eu também, er, estava errado. – Draco gaguejava como se, embora quisesse dizer aquilo, as palavras saíssem com muita dificuldade. – Eu não quero segui-los. Não é certo. Não é seguro. Não é inteligente. Não me tornei um fiel de Dumbledore, nem muito menos mudei meus pensamentos sobre o mundo inteiro, Potter, mas definitivamente eu não sou um Comensal da Morte. E não quero ser. Achei que depois das inúmeras vezes em que nos desentendemos, eu deveria falar com você e tentar...

- O que você espera que eu faça agora, Malfoy? Te dê um abraço? Confraternize com você e sua família? Aceite suas palavras?

- Não lhe pedi para fazer nenhuma das opções que você acabou de oferecer, Potter. Você nem sequer esperou eu terminar de dizer o que comecei.

- Sinceramente, não acho que haja nada a ser dito e, se você já acabou com a encenação, eu preciso ir embora.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor. Draco abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas voltou a fechá-la, simplesmente arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda. Como o silêncio não se extinguia, Harry falou:

- Passar bem, Malfoy!

E com um baque surdo, Harry bateu a porta e saiu da sala. Malfoy permaneceu lá, em silêncio. Havia fracassado nessa tentativa. Mas sabia que não seria assim tão fácil. Encostou-se na parede, fechou os olhos. Puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso e acendeu um, com a ponta da varinha.

Não seria assim tão fácil.


	2. Uma Aula de Poções Bastante Diferente

**Finalmente eu consegui colocar esse capítulo aqui. Peço desculpas a todo mundo que está acompanhando pela demora, mas infelizmente, tive muitas provas, trabalhos e pouquíssimo tempo nesses últimos dias. **

**Quero agradecer imensamente à Amy Lupin, Dana Norram, Calíope Amphora, Clarita Black, Harumi Chan e a Mari pelos reviews. Obrigado também pelas dicas e o incentivo.**

**Esse texto foi betado e parcialmente digitado pela minha amiga Mariella. (Ela exigiu levar os créditos!)**

**Por sugestão de pessoas muito mais experientes que eu no assunto, vão alguns dados da fic:**

**A fic se passa durante o quinto ano de Harry e as situações e personagens, ora vão estar coerentes com os livros, ora não vão ter absolutamente nada a ver. Há spoilers dos priemiros cinco livros.**

**Resolvi mudar o "fiction rated" pois mais pra frente pode haver alguma situação em que eu vá precisar ser um pouco mais "lemmon". Então achei melhor mudar agora do que deixar pra fazer isso em cima da hora.**

**Os personagens não são meus. São da tia J.K. Rowling. Portanto não preciso nem dizer que não faço isso com fins lucrativos, o.k.?**

**Ahhhh... e antes de tirar qualquer conclusão quanto a minha sanidade mental ao descrever algumas atitudes do Draco, leiam, até o final, o.k.?**

**Everything is gonna change**

**Capítulo 1**

**Uma Aula de Poções Bastante Diferente**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Rony desceram juntos para o Salão Principal, famintos e ansiosos pelo desjejum. Quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinória, encontraram Hermione, como sempre, carregando uma mochila cheia de livros, já que ela fazia mais matérias que os dois garotos. Ela conversava animadamente com Lilá Brown quando os dois se aproximaram.

- Bom dia, Mione! – disse Harry.

- Bom dia, Harry. Bom dia, Ron. - Rony respondeu com a boca entupida de torta de chocolate. – Lilá estava me contando um dos acontecimentos mais estranhos desse trimestre.

- Não me diga que a Trelawney fez uma previsão verdadeira – debochou Harry.

- Não, não. Vocês não estão sentindo a falta de ninguém ultimamente?

- Não – responderam Harry e Rony juntos – Quem?

- Ah, qual é gente? Eles são grandes o bastante – ela abaixou o tom de voz – Não perceberam que Malfoy tem andado sozinho ultimamente? – Harry e Rony a olhavam agora com uma expressão de completo desentendimento – Crabbe e Goyle! Saíram de Hogwarts! Parece que os pais deles acharam melhor sumir da Inglaterra por um tempo e carregaram os dois. Ninguém sabe pra onde, nem o motivo.

- Eu não posso acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Crabbe e Goyle fora de Hogwarts? Isso é bom demais para ser verdade!

- Calma aí, Ron, isso não é tão bom assim!

- Ah, Hermione, não me diga que você está preocupada com o futuro escolar deles? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, não é isso, Vocês não percebem?

- Perceber o quê? Será que você nunca consegue expor uma idéia sem antes fazer um suspense de meia hora? – retorquiu Rony.

- Voldemort! Ah, Rony, poupe-me. Se os Crabbe e os Goyle resolveram fugir é porque talvez estivessem com medo dele. Ou trabalhando para ele.

- Talvez. A idéia faz sentido. Eles poderiam estar em algum tipo de missão distante. Mas, nesse caso, porque levariam os filhos junto? Eles poderiam ter ficado aqui em Hogwarts e ninguém acharia estranho... – ponderou Rony.

- E você, Harry? O que você acha?

Harry se virou para Hermione que o despertara de seus devaneios. – O que? – perguntou sob os olhares de Ron e Hermione devido a sua súbita distração.

- Voldemort? Crabbe? Goyle? O que você acha? O que está acontecendo contigo, afinal?

- Arrrr, nada. Não houve nada.

Harry estivera absorto, pensando no porquê de Malfoy ter querido ter aquela conversa ontem e lhe parecia agora que, sem querer, Hermione acabara de responder.

- É melhor nós irmos ou vamos nos atrasar para Poções, e isso, definitivamente, não é legal. – lembrou-lhes Hermione.

- É, tem razão. – Eles concordaram e se dirigiram às masmorras.

XXXXX

As masmorras estavam geladas como sempre. Snape estava sentado no fundo da sala, atrás das mesas com os caldeirões. No rosto, a mesma expressão crispada de sempre. Assim que os alunos se acomodaram, ele começou:

- Aviso a todos, pela primeira e última vez, que os N.O.M.s se aproximam e que a poção a ser estudada hoje, que eu duvido que um quarto dessa turma vai conseguir preparar, possivelmente será cobrada. Vocês terão cinquenta minutos para terminá-la. Devo lembrá-los que, embora essa poção tenha um preparo rápido, sua confecção exige sutileza e precisão quanto à quantidade exata dos ingredientes a serem utilizados. E, conhecendo a destreza de alguns aqui presentes, considero quase impossível que essa Poção Suturadora feche sequer um arranhão. – e ao dizer isso, Snape fixou os olhos em Neville, que estremeceu como um graveto ao vento.

Harry e Rony estavam dividindo o mesmo caldeirão. Ao lado, fazendo sua poção sozinho, estava Malfoy. Enquanto Rony saiu para buscar alguns ingredientes no fundo da sala, Harry se aproximou da mesa do sonserino.

- Resolveu dar uma de arrependido agora que não tem mais Crabbe e Goyle pra te proteger, não é, Malfoy?

Malfoy apenas olhou para Harry com uma suave arqueada de sobrancelha e nada respondeu.

- Estão aqui as raspas de chifre de unicórnio e as raízes que você pediu – Rony tinha acabado de retornar com os ingredientes que fora buscar.

Aos quarenta minutos de preparo, uma fumaça prateada deveria estar se desprendendo da poção. A de Harry e Rony soltava uns espirais com uma coloração bem aproximada disso. Ninguém parecia perceber, nem mesmo Snape, que o caldeirão de Neville exala uma fumaça com coloração entre rosa e púrpura.

Faltando apenas dois minutos para o final da aula, Snape se levantou. Com um ar de satisfação, dirigiu-se diretamente ao caldeirão de Neville.

- Veremos qual veneno Longbottom nos preparou para hoje. – e, se aproximando do caldeirão mais ainda, soltou uma espécie de grunhido, uma mistura de surpresa e soberba. – Vejo que você conseguiu pelo menos uma vez fazer uma poção que não seja uma arma letal. E dirigiu-se ao caldeirão ao lado, o de Malfoy. Agora, era o caldeirão dele que exalava uma fumaça rosada. Snape nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de comentar o fracasso de seu aluno favorito. Apontou a varinha para a poção e disse "Evanesco" e ela desapareceu.

Nem todos pareciam perceber o que havia acontecido. Snape não fez nenhum alarde ao fazer desaparecer a poção de Malfoy. Harry observava atentamente a cena e podia jurar, incrédulo, que viu Malfoy esboçar um sorriso para Neville pouco antes de sair das masmorras.

Harry estava tão estupefato, absorto com as conclusões e pensamentos que lhe afloravam a mente que não ouviu Hermione chamá-lo.

- Harry, espere, Harry! – ela se aproximava agora – Você está estranho. Meio deslexo, desde ontem. Está acontecendo algo que você queira me contar?

- Não, Mione. Está tudo bem. Estou preocupado com os exames. – Harry mentiu. Até agora optara por omitir dos seus amigos suas desconfianças pelas estranhas mudanças de Malfoy, temendo que eles achassem que ele tinha endoidado de vez.

- Harry, conheço você há cinco anos. Sei que você está mentindo. Quando estiver se sentindo à vontade, me procura, ok? – e saiu em direção ao Hall de entrada.

O restante das aulas do dia seguiram bem rotineiramente. Harry continuava pensando sobre o estranho episódio nas masmorras. Começava também – muito a contragosto – a admitir a possibilidade de Malfoy estar dizendo a verdade. Por que ele se arriscaria a ser humilhado por Snape, seu professor preferido? E além de tudo, para salvar a pele de Longbottom?

À noite, Harry estava sentado com Rony e Hermione terminando o desenho de um mapa astronômico com o movimento dos satélites de Júpiter. Quando viu Neville passar, levantou-se sem dizer nada e foi atrás do garoto.

- Neville, tem um minuto? Posso falar com você?

- Claro, Harry!

- Não aqui. Me espere no dormitório enquanto eu aviso ao Rony e Mione que não demoro.

Cinco minutos depois, Harry entrava no quarto. Neville estava desdobrando o pijama. Vestiu-se sentou na cama, fitando Harry.

- Então Harry, o que você quer falar comigo? Alguma coisa errada?

- O que houve hoje na aula de poções?

- Do que você está falando? O que houve foi que finalmente eu consegui fazer uma poção decente. Você viu a cara do Snape?

- Estou falando do Malfoy, Neville. Eu sei que sua poção não estava correta e a dele sim. E de repente tudo estava trocado.

Neville ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos e, sem olhar para Harry, disse:

- Não posso falar sobre isso. Não sei do que você está falando. Eu fiz uma poção decente e o Malfoy não. E foi só isso!

- Você está mentindo! Não foi isso que eu vi.

- Eu não posso falar sobre isso. Ele pediu...

- Pediu? Como assim "ele pediu"?

- Merda! – Neville percebeu que falara demais – Harry, Malfoy viu meu desespero e não sei por que diabos trocou o conteúdo de nossos caldeirões com um aceno da varinha e um feitiço chamado _permutus_.

- Mas ele não falou nada? Simplesmente trocou o conteúdo sem pedir nada em troca? – Harry se aproximou mais de Neville – Neville, isso não faz o menor sentido! Por que Malfoy faria isso? Ele sempre zombou de você. Lembra quando ele roubou seu lembrol no primeiro ano? Ele zomba de você desde a primeira vez em que te viu!

- Harry, eu também não tenho a menor idéia do que se passou na cabeça dele, mas eu estava desesperado, não tinha como rejeitar a ajuda dele. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio o Snape, mas ver a cara dele quando viu minha poção foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram em Hogwarts – Neville falava isso com um tom de contentamento na voz.

- Eu entendo que você tenha aceitado a ajuda dele, não é esse o problema. Mas que é estranho, é estranho! Tem certeza que ele não pediu nada em troca?

- Não, definitivamente ele não pediu.

- Bom, era isso. É melhor eu voltar logo pra sala comunal, senão Rony e Hermione vão me encher de perguntas.

Harry se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta.

Neville o interpelou:

- Harry, não conte a ninguém, O.K.? Não quero perder o mérito por aquela poção.

- Não se preocupe, não vou contar.

- Valeu.

Harry voltou para a sala comunal e disse que estava parabenizando Neville pelo bom desempenho que teve na aula de Poções. Harry percebeu que os dois amigos pareciam não acreditar. Entreolharam-se, mas nada perguntaram.

Harry não conseguiu continuar seu mapeamento do movimento dos satélites por muito mais tempo. O seu pensamento estava em outro lugar. Aprendera a nutrir aversão por Malfoy, e tinha mil motivos para isso. O garoto simplesmente era intragável. Essas atitudes, primeiro aquela conversa insólita que parecia, por mais que Harry não quisesse acreditar, com um pedido indireto de desculpas, e agora, para piorar, Malfoy arriscara sua reputação para salvar a pele de um grifinório, ainda por cima de Neville Longbottom.

Definitivamente, havia algo errado nessa história. Era mais fácil conceber a idéia de Snape distribuindo varinhas de alcaçuz durante sua aula do que Malfoy ajudando Neville. Mas, por Deus, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Esse não podia ser Draco Malfoy. Não o Malfoy que Harry conhecia. Não o Malfoy que todos conheciam...

Mas, e se por algum motivo desconhecido, Malfoy estivesse, de fato, sendo sincero? Essa idéia era tão estranha para Harry, que começava a lhe doer a nuca. E se Malfoy estivesse regenerado? Harry estava disposto a aceitar as desculpas do sonserino? Involuntariamente veio uma imagem de Malfoy com auréolas e asinhas, rodeado por grifinórios contemplando-o.

Por Merlin, isso era ridículo!

Harry espantou a imagem grotesca da mente e concluiu que enlouquecera.

- Harry, está tudo bem?

- Ãhn?

Harry não percebera que o pergaminho em que estava fazendo anotações escorregara para o chão e ele já tinha escrito três linhas de um texto completamente desconexo no tampo da mesa.

- Perguntei se você está bem – disse Hermione – você estava começando a babar em cima da mesa.

- Sono.

- Ah... Então por que você não sobe e vai dormir?

- Boa idéia. Posso terminar esse resumo amanhã – respondeu o garoto.

Harry guardou o material e subiu. Um fiasco de idéia começando a brotar na mente.

XXXXXXXX

Pansy entrou no quarto e encontrou Draco dormindo. Sentou-se na cama e se inclinou sobre o corpo adormecido do loiro. Começou a afagá-lo nos cabelos. Uma expressão de profunda tristeza nos olhos.

- Pansy! Que horas são? – Draco murmurou sonolento.

- Quase dez.

- Estava exausto... As aulas de hoje foram terríveis, não foram?

- É, foram.

- Merda, você viu meu maço de... – Draco parou de procurar o maço de cigarros sobre a mesa da cabeceira e fitou Pansy. Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas – O que houve? Meu Deus, por que você está com essa cara?

- Acabei de receber uma coruja. Preferia que ela tivesse morrido no caminho.

Pansy puxou um travesseiro, colocou-o no colo e apoiou os cotovelos sobre ele.

- Ela confirmou a decisão dos seus pais? A decisão que nós temíamos?

- Meu pai perdeu a empresa dele. Falência total. Eles dizem que não há possibilidades de se manter aqui. Querem reabrir a livraria na Romênia. Essa é minha ultima semana em Hogwarts.

- Você não pode ceder a isso. Seus pais são ricos, são puro-sangue. Podem permanecer aqui, eles têm influência pra isso. Meu pai tem, ele pode ajudar!

- Draco, acho que não é só a falência da editora do meu pai o motivo. Eu andei pensando e, depois de ouvir algumas conversas deles... Enfim, eu acho que meu pai fez algo de muito grave, talvez até mesmo um assassinato. Eu acho que eles estão fugindo. Senão, eles poderiam ir e me deixar aqui durante as aulas. Eles quase me mataram quando eu disse que não ia. Acho que não há opções.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

- Mas está.

- Primeiro Crabble e Goyle, agora você. O que mais eu vou perder aqui?

- A gente ainda vai poder se ver nas férias. Vou pedir aos meus pais para me deixarem vir aqui pelo menos uma vez a cada trimestre. – Pansy falou com um ar de quem estava apenas pensando em voz alta.

Draco não disse nada. Deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e ficou brincando com a fumaça. Pansy apagou o cigarro e enfiou o rosto entre as mãos.

Draco se levantou e abraçou-a. Puxou as mãos dela e a segurou nos ombros. Eles se olharam por alguns instanes: ele com seus olhos azuis acinzentados; ela com os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro. Então, ele a beijou...

XXXXXXX

Rony já estava dormindo fazia algum tempo. Harry estava sentado próximo à janela, acariciando Edwiges para assim evitar que ela saísse para caçar. Ele iria precisar dela.

Esperou até que Rony estivesse totalmente adormecido (agora o amigo, em coro com Neville, roncava sonoramente) e escreveu em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho: "Se ainda quiser ter sua conversa, me encontre meia-noite no corredor do segundo andar. Harry Potter.".

Potter sabia que essa atitude era completamente insana, mas de qualquer forma, mais insano ainda seria entrar num covil de sonserinos e chamar Malfoy para uma conversa.

Ele não se agüentava mais de curiosidade. Além disso, tentando se proibir de considerar a hipótese de Malfoy estar dizendo a verdade, Harry se inclinava mais para a possibilidade de Malfoy estar tramando algo e, nesse caso, precisava descobrir o que era, de qualquer forma.

Harry levantou, abriu sua mala e apanhou a capa de invisibilidade. Enfiou a varinha no cós do jeans amarrotado que vestiu e começou a se preparar para o que talvez fosse uma das conversas mais absurdas que já tivera na vida.

XXXXXXXX

Draco estava deitado pensativo na sua cama de mogno preto. Pansy já havia ido embora. Estava completamente absorto em seus pensamentos. Crabbe e Goyle, seus companheiros de dormitório, se foram. Agora Pansy também estava indo.

É fato que Crabbe e Goyle nunca foram excelentes companhias. Draco muitas vezes se perguntava se eles tinham cérebro. Mas, durante todos esses anos, o porte físico dos garotos, somado exatamente a aparente ausência de cérebro deles, tinha sido uma vantagem de Draco sobre Harry. E por mais estranho que fosse, depois de cinco anos de convivência, Draco aprendera a gostar deles de verdade. Agora que estava começando a se acostumar a não tê-los por perto, Pansy anunciara que também estava indo embora.

A relação deles era, obviamente, diferente da que ele mantinha com Crabbe e Goyle. Pansy tinha uma capacidade bem maior que a dos dois meninos e tinha uma beleza "diferente", meio bruta, maléfica até. Eles chegaram até mesmo a sair juntos algumas vezes o que acabou conduzindo para uma "primeira vez" de ambos. A união da inexperiência deles fez com que tudo parecesse uma porcaria, mas com o tempo, eles acabaram melhorando bastante. Nunca chegou a ser algo inesquecível ou esplêndido e ele também nunca chegou a sentir por ela mais do que afeição, mas de qualquer forma, não queria que ela partisse. Ele tinha inimigos demais em Hogwarts devido a sua antipatia por Potter e ficar completamente sozinho não era uma perspectiva muito agradável.

Essa conversa com Potter estava começando a se tornar urgente.

A idéia de diminuir sua inimizade com Potter há algum tempo já estava rondando sua mente. Por mais que parecesse uma tortura ter que admitir, manter inimizade declarada com Harry Potter não era uma vantagem. E agora, sem a presença de Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, sem dúvida, era mais inteligente tornar-se pelo menos neutro quanto ao grifinório. Ele não pretendia nem de longe tornar-se amigo do Santo Pottinho, apenas manter-se quieto e deixar claro que mudara seu ponto de vista. Até porque, se aproximar demais de Potter, além de ser higienicamente reprovável na sua opinião, poderia lhe causar problemas com sua família. Ele achava muito pouco cogitável que com toda aquela maldita bondade e mania de certinho de Potter ele fosse tentar fazer algo contra ele. O problema é que o menino era uma espécie de ídolo dos grifinórios e de muitos lufa-lufas e corvinais também. Odiar Harry Potter assumidamente, significava ser odiado por dois terços de Hogwarts em retorno.

Foi pensando nisso, mesmo antes de saber que Pansy iria embora de Hogwarts, que ele decidira tentar um diálogo com Harry. Precisou se segurar ao extremo para simplesmente não avançar no garoto ou lançar-lhe um feitiço. Será que Potter precisava ter sido tão arredio? Cadê o diabo do garoto compreensivo e bonzinho que ele era com todo mundo! Bem, de qualquer forma, não foi tão fácil quanto ele esperava. Decidiu fazer uma loucura durante a aula de Poções para provar ao moreno que era quase um anjo agora. Afinal, um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. Mas até agora pelo menos, nem sinal de que Potter pretendia conversar com ele.

Draco foi despertado de suas divagações por um forte baque em sua janela. Passado o susto, virou-se para ver o que era. Uma grande e alva coruja estava encarrapitada do lado de fora. A ave parecia irritadíssima quando ele abriu a janela e pegou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho preso à sua pata esquerda. Afinal, não devia ter sido nada fácil encontrar as masmorras.

Quando abriu o pergaminho, precisou lê-lo três vezes e fazer força para não deixar o queixo cair. "Que patético!" - pensou Draco - "Potter não pode estar achando que eu vou me aventurar pelos corredores a essa hora e me arriscar a uma detenção. Será que não bastou ser o bom samaritano com Longbottom?". Então ele compreendeu. "Claro que ele está achando. Afinal, ele me viu arriscando o pescoço na aula do Snape."

Draco considerou as opções: se fosse ao encontro de Potter poderia ganhar uma detenção. Mas, se não encontrasse ninguém pelo caminho, ele convenceria o grifinório de sua honestidade e poderia passar a simplesmente ignorá-lo pelo resto de sua inexistência, limitando-se a dizer um olá uma vez ou outra. Valia a pena o risco?

O sonserino parou e ponderou. Eram 23:53h. O segundo andar nem era tão longe assim.

XXXXXXXX

Harry estava sentado atento aos ruídos que vinham da cama de Rony. Queria se certificar que o amigo estava de fato dormindo. Certamente Rony acharia que Harry enlouquecera se soubesse que ele sairia tão tarde da torre da Grifinória. Ainda mais para encontrar Draco Malfoy. depois de um ronco particularmente elevado vindo da cama de Ron, ele se levantou. Eram 23:50h.

Harry apanhou sua capa da invisibilidade e colocou-a embaixo do braço. Pegou a varinha e foi em direção à sala comunal. desceu as escadas que levavam até o aposento e passou voando pelo salão às escuras. Já estava se dirigindo ao retrato da mulher gorda quando uma voz o fez parar.

- Aonde você vai a essa hora, Harry?

Harry quase pulou de susto. Havia passado tão rápido que não percebera a presença de ninguém. Hermione sentada à última mesa, próxima a janela, voltou a perguntar.

- Aonde você estava indo, Harry? Que acontecimento tão sério faria você se arriscar pelos corredores essa hora, posso saber?

Harry se xingou por não ter colocado a capa da invisibilidade antes.

- Eu...eu estava...eu, é... mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Hermione?

- Resolvi estudar um pouco mais e acabei pegando no sono. Mas é muito difícil ter sono pesado sentada em uma cadeira. Acordei com os seus passos.

- Quem está aí? Ué, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Rony tinha acabado de entrar na sala - Acordei e não vi o Harry, desci para ver se ele estava aqui. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Gente, agora não dá pra explicar, eu preciso sair, depois eu exp...

- Você não vai sair por aí assim sem dizer o porquê, cara, pode ser perigoso, você sabe. - disse Ron.

- Também acho, se você for pego, Umbridge vai querer te matar. É melhor não dar mais motivos a ela.

Relutante, Harry se deu por vencido e sentou. Começou então a explicar o motivo de sua tentativa de saída no meio da noite.

XXXXXXXX

Draco vestiu-se e se sentou na cama em último momento de hesitação. A idéia de ser pego fora da cama por alguém não era nada agradável. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Draco passou pela sala comunal vazia da Sonserina e saiu para os corredores. Desertos. Pelo menos era o que parecia. "Bem, é só um lance de escadas até o segundo andar, não é tão longe assim". Começou a fazer divagações se Harry teria marcado ali de propósito. Começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar. No topo da escadaria, virou-se para verificar se havia mais alguém ali além dele. Quando virou-se para frente novamente, chocou-se com algo bem sólido à sua frente. Havia mais alguém ali além dele.

A voz da Professora Minerva foi cortante.

- Posso saber que motivo tão sério fez com que o Senhor saísse a essa hora pelos corredores, Senhor Malfoy?

- Professora Minerva! – Malfoy mal podia acreditar na sua falta de sorte. – Eu estava indo à sessão reservada da biblioteca. – Não cogitou a hipótese de dizer a verdade o que talvez pudesse ter sido mais sensato que essa justificativa horrível.

- Então, além de perambular pelos corredores da escola depois do horário devo concluir que o senhor se dirigia à biblioteca para ler secretamente livros que só podem ser lidos sob as ordens de um professor? Isso significa que intencionava cometer dupla falta, Senhor Malfoy? – Os olhos da professora estavam focados diretamente nos seus e isso não ajudava nem um pouco a tentar achar uma resposta decente.

- Desculpe, Professora. Não tive um bom resultado no preparo de uma poção hoje. Achei que se eu aprendesse a fazer alguma mais complexa eu conseguiria me redimir com o Professor Snape.

- Nesse caso, estou certa que poderá fazer isso nos horários vagos entre as aulas, _durante o dia,_ Senhor Malfoy. Dez pontos serão retirados da sua casa devido a sua falta. E agradeça por eu não lhe aplicar uma detenção. Volte aos seus aposentos imediatamente. – A professora desceu as escadas deixando para trás um Malfoy roxo de raiva e arrependimento por ter saído das masmorras.

XXXXXXXXX

- Então, Draco Malfoy está regenerado e arriscando o próprio pescoço para poupar Neville de uma humilhação? Eu devo estar sonhando... – Hermione não conseguia digerir a afirmação que acabara de ouvir.

- Talvez esteja querendo se fingir de arrependido, já que está com medo agora que não tem aqueles dois trogloditas para protegê-lo. – Rony acrescentou.

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei ontem pela manhã quando soube que eles haviam saído da escola. – Harry concordou.

- Mas Malfoy sabe que jamais machucaríamos ele. É estranho ele se sujar assim com o professor preferido dele apenas por medo de nós. Sem dúvidas, Snape mete muito mais medo do que nós três juntos. – Hermione levantou a questão a que Rony respondeu.

- Acho muito pouco provável que essa mudança seja verdadeira. Por que ele mudaria assim de repente? Estou meio confuso, sei lá.

- Ora, vamos , Rony, Percy é um Weasley e de uns tempos para cá, está agindo como...

- Um demente – completou Rony

- É. – continuou Hermione. – Então, se considerarmos o contrário, Draco poderia estar diferente do resto da família assim como Percy. Ele poderia estar tentando ser uma pessoa...

- Decente. – Harry voltou a conversa. – Era o que eu pretendia descobrir. E talvez tivesse descoberto, se vocês não tivessem me obrigado a ficar e explicar.

- Ah, Harry, por favor. Você estava agindo como a Luna Lovegood e ainda queria fugir no meio da noite para ficar andando por aí e achou que a gente não iria se preocupar. – Hermione explicou, mas havia em seu tom de voz uma pontadinha de remorso por também não saber quais as reais intenções de Malfoy.

- Além do mais você poderia ser visto. – Aquela frase coerente vinda de Rony fez com que Hermione se surpreendesse, mas ela manteve silêncio.

- Tem outra coisa sem ser explicada. Por que não nos contou isso desde a primeira vez que Malfoy tentou conversar com você? – Hermione agora fizera uma pergunta que Harry ainda não tinha uma resposta formulada.

- Bem, não sei exatamente. Acho que vocês iriam achar que eu sou louco de ficar por aí dizendo que o Malfoy virou gente da noite pro dia e que eu sairia no meio da noite para me certificar.

- Não teríamos duvidado de você. – Responderam os dois em coro

- Bem, gente, estou cansado e já que não vamos descobrir nada agora mesmo, acho que já vou indo. – Harry se levantou, cumprimentou os amigos e foi para o dormitório. Ron o seguiu logo depois.

Quando Harry deitou em sua cama e viu Edwiges empoleirada no parapeito da janela, outra pergunta passou a inquietá-lo: o que Malfoy estaria pensando agora que se arriscou a sair pelo castelo e ninguém foi ao local marcado? Talvez ele tivesse irritado Malfoy a ponto dele desistir de seu súbito período como ser humano e voltasse a ser o arrogante de outrora. Nesse caso, Harry jamais saberia se ao menos por um instante, Malfoy estava sendo sincero.

Harry não sabia, entretanto, que Malfoy também não conseguiu chegar ao local marcado. O sonserino entrou no dormitório bufando e se xingando por ter cometido um dos erros mais idiotas de sua magnífica existência. "Imagina, num espaço de dois dias se humilhar por uma conversa, se arruinar em Poções e ainda quase ser detido, e tudo isso por quem? Harry Potter? Ahhh não, isso já foi longe demais, pra mim basta" pensou consigo mesmo. "Eu desisto. Prefiro ser ameaçado de morte pelo próprio Merlim do que continuar com essa loucura. Draco se trocou e voltou a sua cama, de onde tinha certeza que não deveria ter saído.

O que Malfoy não sabia era que em breve, muito em breve, ele teria mais coisas em comum com Harry Potter do que jamais pensara em ter.


	3. Pela Passagem de Uma Grande Dor

Everything Is Gonna Change

Pela Passagem de Uma Grande Dor

O que Malfoy não sabia era que em breve, muito em breve, ele teria mais em comum com Harry Potter do que jamais sonhara em ter.

Como isso aconteceria? Bem, infelizmente,não da melhor forma possível.

Harry sentiu um vento frio, como uma brisa marítima, batendo em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e demorou alguns segundos para absorver o ambiente ao seu redor. Percebeu que estava numa rua muito semelhante a de um bairro trouxa de classe média alta. Virou-se e deparou com uma gigantesca grade de ferro, pintada de verde. No centro, um grande "M" prateado.

A letra cinza. O céu cinza. E um sentimento cinza de insegurança crescente no estômago. Harry aproximou-se e viu que o portão não estava trancado. Empurrou um pouco e entrou. Encontrava-se agora no jardim da propriedade. À sua frente, um magnífico chafariz com a figura de Laocoonte, um personagem mitológico envolto por uma serpente marinha. Mais adiante, cerca de uns cento e cinquenta metros, muito branca, estendia-se a fachada de uma das mansões mais luxuosas que Harry já vira. Um verdadeiro palacete: cerca de trinta janelas, pelo menos, podiam ser avistadas na parte frontal da residência.

Subitamente veio a pontada na cabeça. A cicatriz latejou e queimou fortemente. Harry levou a mão até ela. E percebeu que as influências de Voldemort estavam muito próximas. Instintivamente, seguiu em frente. Percorreu o caminho de pedras, contornou o chafariz e se aproximou da porta da casa. Mais uma vez, estranhamente aberta, como se lhe convidasse ao risco. Entrou.

Apesar de pouco iluminado, era visível que se tratava de um ambiente requintado. O chão em mármore verde polido, quase um espelho translúcido. Nas paredes, muitas molduras contendo bruxos e bruxas com vestes verde e prata. Uma lareira onde um homem poderia caber de pé estava à esquerda diante de uns sofás de veludo branco. À direita, um piano branco, guarnecia o recinto.

De trás do piano, agora avistado por Harry, vinham vozes. Harry identificou que deveriam estar vindo do cômodo atrás da porta naquela direção. Aproximou-se para tentar ouvir melhor. Agora os ruídos se assemelhavam a uma briga.

- Diga o que você descobriu sobre a barreira!

- Já disse que sei tanto quanto você sobre esse assunto.

- Não seja cínico, Lúcio!

- Acha que se eu soubesse já não teria contado ao Lord? Certamente aquele que o fizer terá a gratidão eterna do Lord das Trevas.

- Não, se ele não estiver mais aqui. O Mestre foi informado que você descobriu informações sobre a barreira e pretendia se beneficiar disso. Pretendia omitir dele.

- Acha que eu seria tolo o suficiente para tentar omitir algo do Lord, um mestre em legilimência? Acho que eu sou algum tipo de imbecil? Quem ouve você falando desse jeito pode chegar a pensar que sequer nos conhecemos.

- Eu pensei que te conhecesse, vejo que me enganei.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo com você?

- Algumas providências vão ter que ser necessárias. De alguma forma você vai ter que pagar! Sinto muito, Lúcio.

- Abaixe essa varinha! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Cruci...

- Sectumsempra!

- Desgraçado, filho-da-puta! Eu estou sangrando! Avada...

- Pare com isso! Você enlouqueceu!!!!

- KEDAVRA!

Um jorro de luz verde iluminou o ambiente por alguns instantes. O feitiço havia sido certeiro e atingira Lúcio diretamente no peito. O quadro era arrepiante. O corpo de Lúcio Malfoy caído no chão de sua biblioteca, morto. Os olhos arregalados. Uma pilha de livros empoeirados sobre o corpo.

O comensal da morte abriu a porta. Harry deu um salto de susto e para sair da frente do assassino. Ele se dirigiu no sentido da escada que ficava na entrada do Hall, escada que conduzia aos aposentos de Narcisa Malfoy.

O capuz somado ao escuro do local não permitiu que Harry distinguisse quem era. A única coisa visível era o rastro de sangue que ele deixava no caminho que passava.

Harry acordou subitamente, o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas e costas. Alguns segundos depois, reparou que estava de volta ao seu dormitório em Hogwarts. A cicatriz latejava e queimava como uma brasa. Ele sabia que não havia sido apenas um sonho; como nas outras vezes, ele havia tido uma visão de algo real. Ele mais uma vez invadira a mente de Voldemort e sem saber exatamente como, presenciara o assassinato de Lúcio Malfoy. E se agisse rápido talvez conseguisse salvar a vida de Narcisa ou pelo menos fazer com que pegassem o comensal ainda na mansão.

Harry levantou e saiu do dormitório correndo o mais rápido que pôde. Correndo completamente sem saber para onde e nem o que fazer. Dirigiu-se para as masmorras, sem ter a menor idéia de como faria para entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina ou fazer Draco Malfoy ouvi-lo, mas achava que essa seria a melhor opção. Procurar Dumbledore talvez fosse melhor, mas sem a senha da sala do diretor, também seria inútil.

Desceu as escadas sem parar nem para respirar. Esqueceu-se do maldito degrau que sumia e, em um dos últimos lances, rolou vários degraus. Levantou-se tentando ignorar a dor lancinante na coxa direita e seguiu em frente.

Já nas masmorras, seguiu por um túnel amplo, iluminado por archotes. Não sabia se ainda lembrava de como achar a sala comunal da Sonserina, depois de três anos desde que entrara lá disfarçado de Crabbe. Para seu alívio, no final do corredor estava o quadro do cavaleiro que guardava a entrada da Sonserina. Mesmo com a mente fervilhando não pode de deixar de considerar aquele como um péssimo lugar para uma sala comunal. Quando chegou em frente ao quadro, veio a maldita pergunta.

- Senha?

Obviamente, ele não sabia a senha da Sonserina.

- Senha?! Eu não sei a senha! Pelo amor de Deus, me deixe entrar, é grave!

- Grave é tu não saberes a senha de tua própria casa, meu caro! Como pode isso...espere um instante. Tu não és sonserino, és?!

- Não, eu definitivamente não sou da Sonserina, mas, por Merlin, me deixe entrar, alguém pode estar morrendo agora!

- Ora, tanto heroísmo infundado, aposto que és um grifinório. Sabe, desde meus tempos aqui em Hogwarts, que vós grifinórios tendes a péssima mania de achar que...

- Ora, cale a boca! Não é hora para isso!

O quadro se limitou a fazer um gesto de irritação, já que, naquele momento, a discussão foi interrompida por uma voz e cortante e debochada.

- Que diabos você pretende insultando Sir McEntire dessa forma , Potter? Estava tentando invadir a sala comunal da Sonserina?

- Professor Snape?! – Harry exclamou. – Preciso falar com Malfoy. É urgente, acho que os pais dele podem estar em perigo, talvez já seja tarde demais.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio por cinco segundos, antes de retirar o capuz de sua capa e fitar Harry nos olhos.

- Sabe, Potter,, acho que deveria inalar menos os vapores daqueles venenos que você prepara nas minhas aulas. Estão começando a fazer você ter delírios. O que você disse não faz o menor sentido.

- Eu tive um sonho. Alguém entrou na mansão há poucos minutos e assassinou Lúcio Malfoy! Eu estava lá! Eu vi!

- Eu não tenho tempo para seus anseios de chamar a tenção, Potter. Volte para seu dormitório. Agora! – Snape se virou e começou a se distanciar.

- Um "M"! Há um "M" no portão da mansão. Eu nunca estive lá, como eu saberia?

- Um "M" de Malfoy, Potter! – Snape se virou para ele, agora a alguns passos de distância. – É tão difícil presumir que haja um "M" de Malfoy na entrada da mansão dos Malfoy? – como sempre, Snape arranjou um jeito de destruir o argumento de Harry.

- Há uma fonte, ou um chafariz sei lá, com uma estátua de um homem segurando uma cobra gigante. O chão do hall é verde e tem um piano branco á direita.

Deduzir um "M" na entrada da casa dos Malfoy poderia ser um blefe. Mas por mais que Snape odiasse admitir, Harry descrevera a entrada da mansão com um certo detalhismo que não podia ser ignorado. Sabia também que era mais fácil o Lorde das Trevas ser grifinório do que Potter já ter entrado na Mansão Malfoy.

- Não confio em você, Potter! Mas não posso ignorar o que você acabou de dizer. Fique aqui enquanto eu chamo o Draco.

Snape cumprimentou Sir McEntire, disse a senha e entrou. Potter ficou um pouco mais relaxado, ao constatar que finalmente conseguiria falar com Malfoy.

Harry aproveitou esses minutos sozinho do lado de fora da Sonserina para considerar, racionalmente, quais eram as probabilidades de tudo ter sido, de fato, apenas um sonho. Concluiu que eram poucas. Até agora pelo menos, todos esses sonhos haviam sido avisos de perigos reais. Além disso, se ele não estivesse descrevendo _realmente_ a Mansão Malfoy, por que Snape teria confiado nele?

Durante longos cinco minutos Harry esperou. Até que Snape saiu pelo buraco do retrato com um Draco Malfoy completamente confuso e irritadiço.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo?

- Explique, Potter. – Snape ordenou.

- Malfoy, sei que vai ser estranho pra você me ouvir, mas preciso que você confie em mim.

- Deixe de rodeios. O que houve afinal? É madrugada ainda!

- Acredito que seus pais estejam correndo perigo. Acho que alguém um comensal da morte, não sei, enfim, uma pessoa entrou na sua casa essa noite e..., bem , seus pais estão em perigo. – Harry achou melhor não dizer a Malfoy que seu pai já estava morto, pelo menos de acordo com seu sonho.

- Potter, isso é um absurdo. E como diabos, VOCÊ, saberia isso?

- Malfoy, sei que tudo isso deve parecer uma loucura mesmo, mas você precisa confiar em mim. Precisamos ver o Professor Dumbledore agora.

Malfoy olhou para Snape como se perguntasse o que fazer, se deveria acreditar ou não naquela loucura.

- Acho que não custará nada falar com Dumbledore, Draco. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Os três rumaram para a sala do diretor.

Mal bateram na porta da sala do diretor, a voz grave ordenou que entrassem. Ao entrarem, avistaram Dumbledore sentado à mesa, completamente vestido e acordado. Harry se perguntou mentalmente se o diretor nunca dormia. Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ele começou.

- Bom dia a todos vocês! Que bom que resolvi levantar bem cedo hoje para resolver alguns assuntos pessoais. Mas a que devo a honra de uma visita tão inesperada? Vocês não brigaram novamente, espero.

- Potter acha que os pais de Draco estão em perigo.

- E por que exatamente você acha isso, Harry?

- Eu tive um sonho, Professor.

Malfoy olhou para Harry incrédulo. Como assim um sonho?! Potter estava fazendo aquele estardalhaço todo por causa de um sonho? Ele só podia estar brincando!

- Como foi o sonho, Harry?

Bem, se Potter fazer um estardalhaço por causa de um sonho já é algo inaceitável, Dumbledore levar isso a sério era simplesmente ridículo. O olhar de Malfoy se desviou de Harry para o diretor com o mesmo ar de incredulidade. Por Merlin, foi só um sonho!

- Eu estive na mansão. Havia uma pessoa num cômodo com Lúcio Malfoy. A voz parecia masculina e eu acho que eles estavam brigando. Depois de alguns minutos, a pessoa lançou um feitiço contra Malfoy e saiu em direção as escadas, acho que pra ir atrás de Narcisa.

- Qual feitiço, Harry?

- Avada Kedavra, Senhor.

Snape ergueu mais um pouco o nariz; Draco tossiu e franziu a testa e Dumbledore entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o queixo sobre eles.

- Isso é tudo, Harry? Há mais alguma coisa que queira me contar?

- Não, senhor, isso é tudo. Acho que estamos perdendo muito tempo em explicações, Professor, devemos agir logo, ou pode ser tarde demais.

O diretor concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça e se ergueu. Caminhou até o quadro de Phinneus Nigellus, murmurou algo e retornou.

- Pedi ao Phinneus que vá verificar se está tudo bem. Ele tem uma moldura na biblioteca na biblioteca de sua casa, Draco, se não me engano.

- Sim, tem sim, Senhor. – Malfoy estava quase verde de tão confuso. – Por favor, professor, desculpe-me, mas o senhor acha mesmo tão necessário tudo isso por causa de um sonho?

Por enquanto, Draco, quero apenas que você saiba que se eu não levasse Harry a sério, não teria pedido a Phinneus que fosse até a mansão. Creio que, infelizmente, seus pais podem estar de fato correndo perigo. Harry, há quanto tempo você teve esse sonho?

- Cerca de vinte minutos, senhor. Assim que acordei, saí atrás de Malfoy. Mas eu não sabia a senha da Sonserina e acabei demorando demais para conseguir falar com ele.

- Alvo, venha até aqui, por favor. – Phinneus Nigellus acabara de retornar à sua moldura. Estava pálido, Harry pode perceber ao longe. Dumbledore se aproximou do quadro. Eles começaram a se comunicar quase murmurando, e ninguém conseguia ouvi-los. Depois de um curto período de tempo, o atual diretor voltou a se aproximar.

- Draco, sente-se, por favor.

O garoto obedeceu já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Bem, Phinneus não tem muita certeza, mas acredita ter visto a Marca Negra sobre a mansão. Ele viu a luz refletida pela janela da biblioteca. A Ordem será acionada imediatamente. Severo, use Flu e vá até a sede; convoque todos que puder: Ninfadora, Quim, Remus, todos. Antes, acorde Minerva e diga para ela estar pronta para acionar o Ministério se for preciso. Eu vou até Hogsmeade; de lá, posso aparatar até a mansão. E vocês, mantenham-se aqui, entenderam?

- Eu quero ir também.

- Lamento, Harry, você fica. Não quero que Draco fique sozinho agora.

- Esperem um instante. É dos meus pais que vocês estão falando! E baseados numa droga de um sonho maluco do Potter.

Dumbledore percebeu que devia uma explicação, mesmo que rápida.

- Escute, Draco, com atenção. Esses sonhos do Harry não são simplesmente sonhos comuns. São uma espécie de visão ligada às ações de Voldemort. Infelizmente, portanto, seus pais estão mesmo em perigo pelo visto. Preciso que você fique aqui, Draco. Agiremos o mais rápido possível. Eu estarei de volta assim que puder e trarei notícias.- e dizendo isso, o diretor saiu.

Draco Malfoy agora estava completamente pasmo e confuso. E com medo também, talvez. Começava a acreditar agora que aquela situação era séria e real. Havia sido acordado pelo diretor de sua casa dizendo que potter tinha urgência em falar com ele. POTTER!!! E agora o diretor de Hogwarts acionara uma tal Ordem pois seus pais podiam ter sido atacados pelo Lord das Trevas. O LORD DAS TREVAS!!! E tudo isso havia sido descoberto em um sonho. UM SONHO!!! Era loucura demais para um início de manhã de sexta.

Com a saída de Snape e do diretor, haviam ficado no escritório, sozinhos, apenas Harry e Draco. Um clima tenso impregnado no silêncio entre eles. Draco dividido entre estar preocupado com os pais ou estupefato com uma situação tão esdrúxula. Harry completamente constrangido com o fato de estar sozinho com Malfoy. Foi Draco quem rompeu o silêncio.

- Potter, não entendi o que Dumbledore quis dizer com visões...

- Acho que é complicado demais para explicar.

- Não sou um lufa-lufa retardado, Potter. E acho que estou diretamente envolvido nisso hoje.

- Ok, vou tentar explicar. Algumas vezes eu tenho sonhos que mostram o que Voldemort está fazendo. É como se eu visse o que está acontecendo como um expectador invisível, entendeu? Foi o que aconteceu hoje.

- Desculpe-me, Potter,mas não poderia ser apenas um sonho? Ou você é algum tipo de paranormal infalível?

- Eu não sou um paranormal, Malfoy. E até agora os sonhos tem sido realmente visões.

- O que você viu realmente nesse sonho?

- Já falei para Dumbledore. Vi seu pai brigando com alguém, acho que era um comensal. Ele estava acusando seu pai de ter descoberto alguma informação importante para Voldemort e não ter falado nada.

- Será que você precisa mesmo dizer o nome dele o tempo inteiro?

- Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!

- Tá! Tá! Chega! E o que o comensal fez depois?

"Matou seu pai"

- Bem, eles tiveram uma briga e acho que ele acertou seu pai. Ele pode estar ferido ou talvez pior.

- Por Merlin! Você tem mesmo acesso a mente do Lord? Potter, isso é patológico!

- E você acha que eu tenho isso como um privilégio?

- Você deve achar, não?! "Olha como eu sou especial. Com meus superpoderes consigo até ler a mente dele"!

- Chega, Malfoy! Isso não é hora pra gente ficar discutindo. Será que isso não vai acabar nunca?!

Momentos de raiva ou extrema preocupação podem provocar terríveis lapsos de memória nas pessoas. Malfoy acabara de descobrir isso. Ao ser acordado no meio da noite e avisado de um ataque mortal a seus pais, Malfoy esquecera completamente do seu plano de deixar de lado a inimizade com Potter. Afinal, há apenas algumas horas, o grifinório marcara com ele um encontro para um pacífico diálogo. Talvez, se ele fizesse um pouco de esforço, conseguiria reverter a situação. O único problema era que não estava conseguindo ser muito racional ou lógico com a incômoda lembrança de que seus pais poderiam de fato estar em perigo (embora ainda tivesse um pouco de dúvidas sobre essa mediunidade potteriana). Surpreendentemente, foi Potter quem tocou no assunto. E da melhor maneira possível.

- Olha Malfoy, desculpa por te deixar esperando lá no segundo andar hoje.

Cinco segundos foram o tempo que Malfoy levou para perceber o quanto acabara de ter sorte. Achava que Potter deveria ter ficado irado por ele ter furado o encontro, mas, por uma linda ironia do destino, ele também não fora.

- Por que você não foi?

- Hermione e Rony não me deixaram sair àquela hora. Disseram que poderia ser perigoso com a Umbridge nos espiando o tempo inteiro. Espero que não tenha se prejudicado.

- Tudo bem. Esquece.

- Afinal, o que você queria tanto falar comigo?

- Acho que já falei há dois dias, Potter, mas você não quis acreditar. Queria apenas que você e seus amigos (aquele traidor do sangue imundo e aquela sangue-ruim metida a besta) soubessem que eu acho que já estamos grandes demais para levarmos essas rixas a diante.

- Confesso que não acreditei em nada do que você disse, mas, depois do que aconteceu na aula de poções, achei que deveria ouvir o que você tinha a dizer. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você desafiar o Snape daquela forma.

- Professor Snape, Harry! – Dumbledore acabara de entrar no recinto. Os olhos azuis carregando uma expressão de cansaço e pesar.

- E então, o que houve? Como estão os Malfoy, diretor?

Dumbledore andou até sua mesa e se sentou. Fez um pequeno gesto com as mãos, indicando que Harry e Draco deveriam se sentar também. Eles obedeceram calados. O coração de Malfoy começando a se comprimir diante da perspectiva do que ouviria a seguir.

- Draco, o que vou lhe dizer não será fácil de ouvir.- Dumbledore iniciou. – De fato, a marca estava sobre sua mansão em Wiltshire. Encontramos Lúcio na biblioteca.

- Ele está ferido?

- Ele se foi, Draco. Sinto muito.

Dumbledore engoliu a saliva e deu um suspiro. Doía no diretor ser o portador de uma notícia dessas para um aluno. Draco ficou em silêncio, os lábios contraídos e os olhos secos, absolutamente secos. Harry abaixou a cabeça e se manteve calado.

- E minha mãe?

- Não a encontramos. Não sabemos se quer se está viva ou morta. Mas acreditamos ter acontecido o pior, já que encontramos o quarto completamente revirado e destruído e uma carta escrita pelo assassino. Dizia apenas que esse era o preço da traição.

Por algum curto espaço de tempo, Draco abstraiu o mundo. E mergulhou nos seus próprios sentimentos, agora gemendo dentro dele.

Sozinho. Absolutamente sozinho. Uma semana de perdas, concluíra. Seus três únicos amigos em Hogwarts se foram. Talvez em breve voltasse a ver seus amigos. Mas seus pais, ele não voltaria a ver nunca mais. Estavam mortos. E não havia retorno da morte.

Seus pais, mesmo que de uma forma crua, eram o mais próximo que Draco já tivera de amor. Um amor comedido, racional é verdade, mas amor. Algumas vezes, seu pai, com sua sede louco de superioridade, esquecera que ele era seu filho e o tratara como um animal a ser devidamente adestrado, para depois ser exibido aos outros. Mas, da maneira dele, ele o amou. É bem verdade que sua mãe demonstrava muito mais. Malfoy lembrava que, às vezes, ela entrava em seu quarto e, achando que ele estava dormindo, afagava-lhe os cabelos. Dizia baixinho que o amava e que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com ele.

E agora eles estavam mortos. Cruelmente assassinados pelo homem ao qual seu pai dedicara a vida e demonstrara fidelidade. O motivo era um mistério. Talvez permanecesse para sempre como uma incógnita insolúvel. Agora, ele não passava de um órfão. Sem ninguém. E, com um aperto forte no peito, percebeu a irônica semelhança, quase que tangível na sua frente.

Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy.

Lílian e Tiago Potter.

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter.

Todos os destinos mudados pelo mesmo homem. Os quatro primeiros assassinados. Os dois feitos solitários. Começou a compreender um pouco de todo o ódio que potter sentira durante todos esses anos, na medida que seus pensamentos se firmavam na morte dos seus pais. Sentiu nojo daqueles que, estando do mesmo lado que seus pais, permitiram que isso acontecesse, que fossem executados dessa forma.

Draco ergueu a cabeça, saindo de seu momento introspectivo e olhou dentro dos olhos do homem a sua frente. Um homem que aprendera a achar louco e incoerente. Um homem que muitos amavam e consideravam como um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos. O único bruxo a quem Voldemort já temeu.

Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.

Ele percebeu pela primeira vez na vida o quanto aquela presença era reconfortante. E percebeu que as coisas NÃO poderiam ser como antes nunca mais. O que fazer agora que o lado ao qual foi destinado a pertencer desde o seu nascimento, lhe saqueara daquela forma? Como um exemplo de Malfoy, não movia suas ações pela emoção. Mas se seus pais estavam mortos, bem provavelmente ele também deveria estar jurado de morte por Voldemort. Era a decisão certa a tomar, pelo menos nesse momento, era a sua certeza.

- Quero que o Senhor me explique quais são as possibilidades de minha mãe ainda estar viva. E, se ainda houver essa possibilidade, o que podemos fazer para resgatá-la. E quero dizer que as coisas não são como eu pensei que fosse. Estou do lado oposto agora, Professor. Estou disposto a lutar com vocês contra... contra...Voldemort.

Pronunciar o nome de Voldemort era algo que só duas pessoas que harry conhecia faziam, além dele mesmo é claro: Dumbledore e mais recentemente, Hermione. Ouvir aquele nome proferido por Malfoy fez Harry erguer a cabeça e Dumbledore esboçar um pequeno sorriso contido. Além disso, Malfoy estava declrando abertamente que estava do lado deles agora. E Harry, ao contrário da primeira vez que Malfoy o abordara há dois dias, dessa vez não duvidou. Ele sentiu sinceridade nas palavras do sonserino. Mais que isso até: sentiu força na forma como ele ousara pronunciar o nome do homem que acabara de assassinar seus pais.

- Fico feliz que agora podemos contar com você do nosso lado, Draco. Saiba que enquanto estiver em Hogwarts, embora você possa não acreditar agora, você nunca estará sozinho. Esse lugar estará sempre aqui, com tudo que pudermos lhe oferecer como expressão de amizade.

Draco Malfoy, naquela manhã inóspita, renunciara ao seu próprio caminho. As testemunhas eram duas pessoas que ele até então, ele menosprezara. Agora, ele escolhera o caminho contrário. Sabia que não seria fácil. Enfrentaria incredulidade, preconceito e críticas. Mas algo lhe dizia que estava no caminho certo agora, mesmo com toda aquela sensação de que lhe roubaram algo muito precioso do peito.

Tinha medo.

Tinha raiva.

Estava só. Ou achava que estava.

Foi quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro. E a voz que mais odiara nos últimos cinco anos pronunciou duas palavras que ele nunca mais esqueceria.

- Conte comigo.- Harry Potter disse, fitando-o nos olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Olá, pessoal. Mais uma vez estou aqui tentando justificar o meu atraso, embora eu saiba que ele já está injustificável. Eu poderia inventar mil desculpas para estar atrasado um mês no post do capítulo quatro, mas prefiro ser sincero.**

**Tive uns problemas pessoais muito chatos, coisas que me deixaram meio triste e depressivo. Não quis me aventurar a escrever nada enquanto não me sentisse melhor. Tentei, mas o capítulo que eu pretendo que seja leve e gostoso de ler, estava ficando pesado e melancólico. Não quero oferecer a vocês um capítulo dentro do prazo mas fora do nível que a fic vem se desenvolvendo. Não acho que vocês mereçam isso. Não acho que minha fic é mil maravilhas, mas se tivesse postado no prazo, tenho certeza que vocês iriam perceber uma queda na qualidade. Talvez até ainda percebam, mesmo eu achando que já estou bem melhor e com minha inspiração de volta.**

**Peço 1209863549809276383902 de desculpas. E pra compensar, tem uma pequena surpresinha no capítulo.**

**Mil beijos pra todos vocês.**

**Mister D.**


	4. É Apenas O Começo

**Primeiro, e antes de dizer qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de pedir dezenas de centenas de milhares de desculpas a quem estava acompanhando a fic e ficou esperando tanto tempo esse capítulo chegar. Sinto muito pela demora. Expliquei no rodapé do capítulo anterior, superficialemnte, o motivo de tal demora. Alguns problemas pessoais que tive fizeram com que eu passasse semanas sem ter a menor "inspiração" para escrever nada. Cheguei a pensar, inclusive, em abandonar a fic. Sabia que se eu tivesse escrito mesmo estando meio mal, a fic sairia muito influenciada pelo meu estado de espírito e não ficaria do jeito que eu esperava. Agora, de volta as minhas faculdades mentais plenas (se é que eu as possuo, ehehehehe), voltei a escrever e estou postando aqui.**

**Sobre o capítulo: mudei um pouquinhoo nome do capítulo, os motivos foram unicamente estéticos. **

**Esse capítulo ficou muito grande então resolvi dividí-lo em dois capítulos distintos. A vantagem disso é que o capítulo que se segue a esse já está pronto, só falta digitá-lo (sim, eu só consigo escrever direito à mão e depois passar para o pc).**

**Coloquei uma surpresinha, pelo menos para mim, bastante agradável. Algo que eu não mencionei que faria, mas que sempre pensei em fazer. Espero que gostem.**

**Um beijo a todos.**

**Sinto-me mais feliz quando recebo reviews e muito obrigado a todos que os deixaram.**

**É Apenas o Começo**

- Conte comigo! – disse Harry Potter.

Malfoy abaixou a cabeça, uma dor insuportável na fronte. As últimas duas horas pareciam ter durado vinte. Vinte ou duas horas simplesmente inesquecíveis. Provavelmente o divisor de águas de sua vida. Daqui pra frente, as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas. Em pouquíssimo tempo ele vira seu mundo ser sacudido de ponta à cabeça: seus amigos, distantes; seus pais, mortos. E, o mais estranho, era que seu apoio agora vinha de duas pessoas que ele desprezara durante anos: Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore.

O diretor ergueu-se de sua cadeira e foi até onde Malfoy estava sentado. Apoiou a mão no ombro de Malfoy, constrangendo-o com a demonstração clara de solidariedade.

- Draco, acho que agora você deveria ir até a ala hospitalar. Tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey pode lhe dar alguma poção relaxante para que você possa descansar um pouco. Você terá um dia difícil pela frente. Mais tarde, poderemos conversar sobre diversos assuntos pertinentes a essa tragédia.

Malfoy levantou-se e foi em direção a saída. Harry interpelou-o.

- Se quiser, posso ir contigo.

- Acho que posso ir sozinho. Estou bem. – e se retirou do aposento.

POTTER&DRACO&POTTER&DRACO

A notícia da morte dos pais de Draco se espalhou pelos alunos da escola com uma gigantesca rapidez. Como se notícias alguma vez já tivessem se espalhado lentamente por Hogwarts! Mesmo se a notícia não tivesse se espalhado, o Profeta Diário faria isso pela manhã de qualquer forma. Havia uma imensa foto na capa do jornal da mansão Malfoy com duas marcas negras sobre ela.

Não havia outro assunto na escola. Os alunos comentavam entre si quais teriam sido os motivos e como deveriam ter acontecido os assassinatos. Muitos pareciam apavorados diante de mais um forte indício de que o Lorde das Trevas de fato retornara. É verdade que o criminoso poderia ter sido qualquer um e o Lorde continuar tão desaparecido quanto antes, mas o pânico nem sempre precisa de confirmações. Essa, certamente, não era a opinião de Dolores Umbridge, que, naquela manhã, fuzilou os alunos com um discurso longuíssimo no Salão Principal. Essa "perda lastimável", como ela mesma chamou, foi um ato de atrocidade de algum comensal lunático ou de pessoas que querem prejudicar o Ministério com essa história do retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Depois disso, a professora sugeriu com sua voz infantil que os alunos não discutissem mais esse assunto, pois era pertinente somente aos aurores e não a eles.

Potter e Malfoy foram dispensados das aulas do dia, por motivos óbvios. Hermione informou ao amigo que o sonserino continuava na ala hospitalar, descansando, pois à tarde iria a Wiltshire para a cerimônia da cremação do corpo de Lúcio. Quanto à sua mãe, os aurores continuavam a procura, mas admitiam que as chances de encontrá-la viva eram quase nulas.

Com a cabeça entupida de interrogações sem respostas, Harry não conseguiu continuar muito tempo na torre da Grifinória. Desceu para o almoço no Salão Principal e depois saiu do castelo, na tentativa de espairecer um pouco. Sentou-se na grama fofa, à margem do lago, enquanto o vento acariciava-lhe as maçãs do rosto. Estava um pouco frio, mas mesmo assim gostoso. E, afinal, o que era o frio pra ele, acostumado com todo esse gelo dentro do peito.

Sim, gelo. Desde o fim do seu quarto ano letivo, ele não conseguia experimentar quase nenhum momento de plenitude ou de alegria duradoura. Afinal, ele era o principal alvo do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos e quase havia sido morto por ele há poucos meses. Para completar o quadro pitoresco, metade da escola achava que ele era um menino com distúrbios mentais e carente de atenção. Ah, e é claro, ainda tinha Snape. E Dolores Umbridge.

Harry lutava contra algo que nascia em seu peito, que ele condenava, que não queria admitir nem para si mesmo. Ele quase se sentia mais tranqüilo, por saber que não era mais o único a experimentar a terrível sensação de perder os pais na guerra contra Voldemort. Havia alguém agora que compartilhava o mesmo tipo de tragédia com ele. E, sabe lá porque ironia do destino, esse alguém era Draco Malfoy.

Claro que, por mais que detestasse Malfoy, não queria que isso acontecesse com ele. Seria cruel demais desejar isso para alguém e mais cruel ainda virar as costas para Malfoy nesse momento. O que ele ainda não sabia era qual teria sido o motivo (gravíssimo) para que Voldemort assassinasse um de seus comensais mais influentes.

É bem verdade que os Malfoy nunca foram o que se pode chamar de fiéis. Ao contrário, foram os primeiros a abandonar o lado das trevas quando o seu líder sucumbiu. Mas Lúcio tinha muita influência no mundo bruxo e no Ministério para ser abatido. Algo muito grave fora cometido pelo comensal para que ele fosse morto dessa forma.

O sol se decompunha em milhões de pequenos brilhos na superfície do lago. Harry fechou os olhos e reclinou-se na grama. Quando os abriu novamente, engasgou com a própria saliva, devido ao suso que levou ao ver Malfoy parado o observando.

- Potter. – Harry voltou a se sentar.

- Oi, Malfoy. Achei que você não estivesse em Hogwarts hoje. – ele ainda tentava se recuperar do engasgo acidental – Como está?

- Bem. Estive em Wiltshire pela manhã, mas não quis ficar na cerimônia de cremação. Não suportaria toda a mídia bruxa em cima de mim como um bando de urubus sobre carniça.

- Eu sei bem o que é isso. Eles não me deixam paz um minuto.

- Já pude notar.

Era quase palpável a tensão entre eles, embora estivessem lado a lado há cinco minutos e ainda não tivessem trocado uma ofensa e nem agarrado nos cabelos um do outro.

- Olha, Potter, não sou muito bom nisso, mas de qualquer forma, obrigado por tentar ajudar ontem à noite.

- Não tem motivos para me agradecer, afinal de contas, eu falhei.

- Mas tentou, mesmo me odiando e odiando a minha família.

- É, tentei. Tentar tem sido o que eu mais faço desde que cheguei aqui. Conseguir é um pouco mais problemático. Nem sei para que servem essas malditas visões. Do que adianta saber se não posso impedir?

- Você sempre as teve?

- O quê?

- As visões, você sempre as teve?

- Não, começaram de alguns meses para cá.

- Porque Dumbledore não faz algo para bloquear isso?

- Estamos tentando, mas não é tão simples assim. Eu mesmo preciso aprender a bloqueá-las. Não há um feitiço específico que alguém possa fazer para me ajudar.

- Não deve ser muito fácil conviver com isso...

- E não é.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram e Harry apanhou uma pedra a lançou-a na água.

- Você sabe por que isso pode ter acontecido, Malfoy?

- Não faço a menor idéia.

- É difícil para mim entender. Afinal, seus pais estavam do lado dele, então...

Malfoy, ao ouvir a última frase, levantou-se e olhou para Harry.

- Vai acusá-los de mais alguma coisa agora, Potter?

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só queria tentar achar uma explicação para...

- Você não tem que tentar achar explicação nenhuma. O que aconteceu, aconteceu e ponto. Não é um problema seu. É melhor eu ir andando, seus amigos estão vindo te procurar. – Ron e Mione vinham vindo em direção a eles. – Até mais, Potter.

Harry emudeceu enquanto observava Malfoy afastar-se pelo lado oposto em que vinham os seus amigos. Não sabia que o sonserino era assim tão "sensível". Não tivera a menor intenção de ofendê-lo, pelo menos pela primeira vez em anos. Bem, ele sabia que os pais eram comensais, não sabia?

- Olá, Harry. – Hermione parou em frente ao amigo. – Aquele era Malfoy?

- Era sim.

- Estavam falando sobre o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ron.

- Bem eu até tentei, mas ele se ofendeu quando eu disse que não entendia pó que Voldemort matou duas pessoas do seu próprio lado e levantou.

- Harry, esse não foi um comentário muito inteligente. Ele acabou de perder os pais, não é bom tocar nesse assunto agora.

- Ora, mas vão dizer que ele não sabia que os pais trabalhavam para Voldemort?

- O Harry tem razão, Hermione. Além disso, ele fez o possível para ajudar. O Malfoy tinha que estar agradecido e não com raiva.

- Nesse ponto eu concordo, só acho que ele deveria ter esperado um pouco antes de falar isso. Afinal, vocês se odeiam há anos. Não é assim tão simples aceitar qualquer comentário por enquanto.

- De qualquer forma, ele não me parece uma pessoa de fácil convivência. – disse Potter.

- E não pretendemos conviver com ele de agora em diante, pretendemos? – acrescentou Ron com uma expressão de asco.

- Conviver não, Ron, mas acho que não há mais motivos para as rixas que tínhamos.

- Por que não conviver? Talvez tudo isso tenha de fato modificado o que ele pensa, pelo menos um pouco.

- Ah, isso, provavelmente sim. Ele disse no escritório de Dumbledore que não queria mais ficar do mesmo lado que os pais ficaram. Disse que queria ajudar no que fosse preciso.

- Nem consigo imaginar Malfoy dizendo isso. – disse Ron.

- Por que não? Aliás, antes disso acontecer, ele já estava interessado em conversar com você, Harry. Acho que mesmo antes, ele já deveria estar pensando em modificar algumas atitudes. Ou vocês esqueceram o que ele fez pelo Neville na aula do Snape?

- É verdade, mas acho que a gente só vai poder saber o que vai acontecer com o tempo. Estamos apenas no começo.

- No começo, de quem sabe, grandes mudanças pela frente. – acrescentou Hermione.

POTTER&DRACO&POTTER&DRACO

O Largo Grimmauld, 12, definitivamente não era um ambiente acolhedor. Ao entrar na casa, tinha-se a sensação estranha e perturbadora de que não se poderia mais sair dela. Como se o mundo passasse a ser um universo paralelo e inacessível. As paredes, os quadros, a mobília, tudo exalava melancolia.

Em um dos sofás verdes com cheiro acre de tecido velho, estava Sirius Black. Escondido naquele lugar há meses. Sentia-se enclausurado ali, como uma fera horrenda e perigosa. E indesejada. E rejeitada por todos. Às vezes, a solidão lhe corria.

Sirius sempre fora muito eufórico,agitado demais para suportar esse tipo de coisa. Harry se questionava se ao invés de ter o poder de se transformar em cachorro,. Se ele não deveria se transformar em algum bichinho ainda mais rápido. Um beija-flor, por exemplo. Uma águia. Melhor a águia...

Ele detestava aquela casa com todas as suas forças. Sempre a detestou, mesmo quando sua adorável mãe ainda era viva. E por isso mesmo foi rejeitado pela família. Por se opor aqueles costumes preconceituosos que todos os Black acabaram herdando. Ou quase todos. Ninfadora ainda era uma Black, todavia.

Sozinho e ocioso nos aposentos cinzas, ele pensava. Pensava se havia algum outro bruxo na mesma situação que ele. Odiado pelos dois lados da guerra. O lado de Dumbledore e Hogwarts e todos os outros bruxos do "bem" acreditava que havia sido ele o traidor de Lílian e Tiago. E odiavam-no por isso. E o lado "de lá", por saber a verdade, odiavam-no também.

Um ruído de chaves na porta fez Sirius levantar os olhos. "Uma companhia! Desde que não seja o Snape, qualquer uma vai ser boa", pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto o vulto se espreitava para dentro da casa. Remo J. Lupin estava pálido e abatido, como sempre estava mesmo. Sirius se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Até que enfim! Companhia!

- Boa noite pra você também, Sirius.

Sirius se levantou e deu um forte abraço no amigo, que tímido, retribuiu menos intensamente.

- Você tá com uma cara péssima, Remo. Digo, pior que o normal. O que que houve?

- Sirius, sua sinceridade é um bálsamo, sabia? – o outro sorriu – Pelo visto, você foi o único que ainda não foi avisado.

- Avisado sobre o quê? E parece até que você não sabe que não posso sair daqui, que fico completamente aluado aqui dentro. Ooopsss, desculpe Aluado, não quis te ofender... – Remo deu um pequeno e gostoso sorriso.

- Pensei que Snape tivesse lhe contado. Afinal, ele esteve aqui ontem para avisar os membros da Ordem.

- Passei o dia inteiro com Bicuço, lá em cima. Não vi quem entrou ou saiu. E aquele morcego ensebado anda que a gente nem ouve.

- Você e esse seu veneno. – acrescentou Lupin.

- O que houve afinal?

- Lúcio e Narcisa foram encontrados mortos hoje de madrugada. A marca, ou melhor, as marcas, estavam sobre a Mansão Malfoy.

- Você-Sabe-Quem enlouqueceu de vez? Matando aliados?

- Pois é. Ninguém sabe dizer o motivo disso. Sinto muito, Sirius. – o outro, que estava com a cabeça baixa, levantou a cabeça com a testa levemente franzida.

- Sente muito pelo o quê?

- Bem, Narcisa era sua prima, não era?

- Ah sim, claro! Ainda ontem ela veio tomar chá comigo pouco antes de ser morta. Adorávamos bater papo à toa. Um amor de pessoa minha prima! Me poupe, né, Remo? Ela me odiava.

- Enfim, só fui educado. – adicionou o professor, contendo uma gargalhada pelo jeito debochado e sarcástico de Sirius.

- E o garoto ensebado?

- Draco está bem. Estava em Hogwarts.

- Eu no lugar dele não ficaria tão triste. Ele não perdeu grande coisa.

- Que comentário horrível, Sirius. Eram os pais deles.

- Ah, sim, e super carinhosos, pelo que diziam...

- Chega de veneno, Sirius, guarda energia para me fazer um chá. Tá frio lá fora, sabia? – o professor começou a puxar o amigo pela camisa.

- Não é veneno. É observação científica. E eu não sou seu cozinheiro, Remo.

- Cale-se e vá logo fazer esse chá! – Sirius deu uma baforada como quem está irritado e começou a rir.

- Ok, ok, mas não acostuma!

- Vamos.

Ambos seguiram para a cozinha. Remo sentou-se à mesa. Sirius colocou a chaleira no fogo.

- Algo já desconfia por que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado fez isso? Dumbledore?

- Não, ainda não. É sem dúvida muito estranho tudo isso. Os Malfoy devem ter feito algo muito grave.

- Não quero nem pensar no que Lúcio podia considerar algo grave...- Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos refletindo sobre o assunto.

- E você? Como tem sido aqui?

- Estou à beira da loucura, amigo. É insuportável. Isso aqui é uma Azkaban privativa. Só ficamos eu, Bicuço e essa batata podre que se finge de elfo. Agora deu pra ficar me chamando o tempo todo e perguntando "o Senhor chamou o Monstro?", "Monstro ouviu chamar". Maluco e chato, o que ele é.

- De fato, você merecia uma companhia mais agradável que essa, Sirius.

- Eu queria que fosse você, mas não me sinto no direito de se enclausurar numa pocilga como essa. Isso é um exílio.

- Já te disse por que não posso vir.

- Sei, você tem que se fingir de Lobo Mau para os outros lobos confiarem em você e você poder espionar.

- Basicamente é isso. Não fosse por isso, seria um imenso prazer morar aqui com você.

Sirius abriu um grande sorriso e desviou o olhar de sua mão estendida sobre a mesa para os olhos de Remo. Os olhos negros fixos nos cor-de-mel. O olhar de Sirius se intensificou, sem desviar dos olhos mel. Por uns dois minutos ficaram assim. Foi Remo quem quebrou o contato visual.

Ele se levantou e começou a procurar as folhas de chá dentro dos armários. Sirius levantou-se lentamente. O outro abria e fechava as portas como se buscasse um benzoar para salvar o mundo. Sirius parou atrás dele. Quando ele se virou, bateu nos peitos do outro que o segurou e lhe deu um forte abraço.

De início ele não retribuiu. Apenas se deixou abraçar, como se não soubesse como fazer aquilo. A mão com a lata cheia de folhas pendendo ao lado do corpo. Os braços envoltos sob a força do outro. Aos poucos, ele ergueu os braços e envolveu o amigo também. Ele sentia a respiração em seu pescoço. O ritmo dos corações sincronizados. Um podia sentir o batimento do outro. Quando parecia que o abraço estava próximo ao fim, eles voltavam a apertar o abraço como se dele dependessem suas próprias vidas. E a respiração de Sirius cada vez mais intensa no pescoço do amigo. O segundo levantou a mão e tocou a nuca do primeiro. Ficou lhe afagando a nuca, carinhosamente. Os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos espessos e negros e com cheiro de madeira guardada, cheiro de antigo. E então ele percebeu o quanto tudo ao redor era supérfluo e ignóbil. A lata caiu no chão. As folhas voaram pela cozinha.

Sirius abriu os lábios alguns poucos milímetros e tocou a pele branca com a ponta da língua. Sentiu o peito que abraçava subir mais rapidamente e um puxão mais forte na nuca. Tocou novamente a pele com a ponta da língua e mordeu a carne entre os dentes, delicadamente. Gosto de gente. E tudo que ele mais queria por perto era gente. Soprou um sopro quente no pescoço aberto sob sua boca. Sentiu o outro estremecer. O peito contra o seu arfava como se seu dono tivesse corrido quilômetros até ali. As mãos agora passeavam pelas suas costas. Sirius encaixou o queixo no contorno do pescoço do outro. Esticou a cabeça e mordeu-lhe a orelha.

O som de língua invadiu o ouvido de Remo e ele estremeceu. As mãos tomaram seu rosto entre elas. Os olhos negros como escaravelhos fitando-o. Negros e cheios de luz. Uma antítese. Um sonho no meio de todo aquele pesadelo. Os rostos muito próximos. Os narizes ponta com ponta. O ar que saía de um entrava no outro. Sopro de vida compartilhado. Os lábios. Muito. Próximos. Muito.

- O Senhor chamou o Monstro? – o elfo-batata ou a batata-elfo fez uma reverência exagerada ostentando uma imensa expressão de asco.

Ambos se afastaram como se tivessem levado um choque. Remus estava tão vermelho que parecia que tinha sido ele quem estava no fogo e não a chaleira. Antes que o anfitrião pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o visitante já estava saindo. Sirius correu e segurou o outro pelo braço.

- Remo, espera!

- Desculpe, sirius, preciso ir. – Remo não o encarava, continuava muito vermelho.

- Tome o chá, pelo menos. – remo apertou os lábios. Estava ofegante, mas parecia considerar a hipótese.

- O Senhor quer que o Monstro prepare o chá? Será um prazer preparar chá para o...amigo...do meu Senhor. – Monstro se afastou um pouco e resmungou. – Aberração! Isso é o que ele é! Uma vergonha para minha Senhora. Ela abominaria isso, ah, sim ela odiaria!

- Cala a boca, Monstro. Some daqui. – Sirius estava com o olhar ferino para o elfo-batata-podre. – Agooooora!!!!!! – gritou, por fim.

- Sirius, sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas eu preciso ir. – Remo recuou para o alizar da porta.

Sirius aproximou-se e segurou o outro pela gola do casaco e jogou-o contra a porta fechada da entrada. Um impulso louco inundando-o e suas atitudes saindo do controle. Ele o beijou. Um beijo selvagem e enfurecido. Viu os olhos escuros se arregalarem e as mãos do outro tentando empurrá-lo. Os lábios que, perplexos, se recusavam a abrir. Aos poucos, eles foram cedendo à pressão dos lábios grossos de Sirius e lentamente foram se abrindo. Como se estivesse enfeitiçada, a boca se abrindo pra receber o outro.

Os lábios colaram-se como se nunca mais fossem soltar. As mãos antes travadas em uma pequena luta, agora se encontravam assim dispostas: as de Lupin erguidas sobre a cabeça, encostadas no alizar da porta. As de Sirius nos punhos de Lupin, segurando-os.

Sirius aos poucos soltou os braços de Lupin que o prendeu pela cintura. Dentes chocando-se com dentes. As línguas como cobras deslizando uma sobre a outra, quase os sufocando. A troca de saliva. A troca de si mesmos.

Sirius baixou as mãos e levantou o casaco de Lupin, segurando-o pelo cós das calças. Uma nesga da barriga do outro aparecendo. Pele clara em contraste com tecido escuro. Lupin abaixou o casaco. Sirius insistiu mais uma vez.

- Pára, Sirius, pára!

- Não posso mais parar, Remo!

- Pára, isso é loucura! – Remo tentou se desvencilhar, mas o outro voltou a segurar seus punhos. – Chega, Sirius, chega!!!

- Remo, acalme-se. Só quem viu foi o elfo e ele nã...

- Dane-se o elfo! Não é isso, Sirius. – Remo parou, o peito arfando como se estivesse prestes a se transformar. Não lembrava de Sirius já telo visto assim alguma vez. – Isso não está certo. Não era para ter acontecido. Isso foi um erro!

Sirius, estranhamente, manteve-se calado e abaixou os olhos. Sentia-se rejeitado, sujo, um violador.

- Então acho melhor você ir mesmo, Lupin. – a expressão do outro mudou na hora, ao ver que ofendera o amigo.

- Sirius, sinto muito, eu não quis dizer isso, não me interprete errado e eu não quis dizer que...

- Está tudo bem. Vá logo. Resolva seus assuntos certos.

- Eu volto assim que puder.

- Ta bom.

- Até mais – e Sirius voltou,mais uma vez, a ser a única pessoa dentro do Largo Grimmauld, 12.


End file.
